Just What She Needs
by Enigmatic Lotus Leaf
Summary: Randy falls for the in house doctor, only one problem...she can't stand him. Will he ba able to win her love?Please R&R...let me know if you like it! Thanks!


Ali Kinzel had been working as the in house doctor for 2 years now. Having graduated high school at age 16, she went to med school and achieved her goal of becoming a doctor by age 22.

Having specialized in athletic training, she applied for the opening for the in house doctor for the WWE and was happy when Vince called her a few months later.

After stopping by the concessions area, Ali made her way to her office to check her appointments. She sighed seeing she only had 5 for warm up stretches.

Ali was spacing off when she noticed a figure walk by her door.

Curiosity hitting her, she got up to see who it was. She sneered when she was that it was none other than Randy Orton.

Randy was far from her favorite person in the world. From what she knew, he was a stuck up, cocky, know it all pretty boy that any girl would sell a kidney to spend the night with.

Her thought wandered to an incident a few months ago when Randy had been busted open with a chair. He had been brought back to her room and he declined her care, saying he didn't need a woman to take care of him.

Other than that incident, she never had to deal with him, which was how she liked it.

"Be nice. I know what you're thinking." A husky voice said from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with her best friend, John Cena.

"No you don't." She said and walked back into her office.

"He is a person too you know." John said following her.

"I know. But he really needs to get his head out of his ass. I would really think it would kinda hurt after a while."

"He is actually a pretty nice person if you would take the time to get to know him." John said.

"That would require me talking to him and that really doesn't happen. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a woman doing a man's job. I'm sorry I don't have a dick!"

"Half of that is his dad though. It was just the way he was raised."

"I don't care, does he not have a mind of his own?"

John held his hands up in submission.

"Alright, point made. Arguing with you is pointless. I'll see you later."

As it turned out Ali had not only her 5 appointments but 2 walk ins and Paul White needed stitches in his hand.

Vince had given Ali the all clear to clean up and head out, there weren't anymore planned injuries or bleeding for the night.

Ali had most of her things put away when John walked into her room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm cleaning up. Vince gave me the all clear."

"I wouldn't clean up yet, there is one more patient on his way back." John said looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Who would that..." Ali didn't get to finish her sentence. She heard the yelling from down the hallway and knew who it was.

"I'm fine! It is just a little cut. Would you let me go?!"

Ali's face sunk when she saw none other than Randy Orton carried into her office, bleeding horribly from his head.

Tom and the rest of his paramedic team layed Randy on a table.

"He's all your's Ali." Tom said and left. John laughed silently, getting a glare from Ali, before leaving himself.

Ali put on a pair of gloves and turned around to face the man that she was not thrilled to see.

"I don't need your help." Randy said, moving to get up.

"Really, well your head says differently. Would you jsut sit down and shut up for once in your life?" Ali said getting out a needle, syringe and stitch thread.

"Alright, this will probably sting quite a bit, but I need to get the area numb." Ali said sticking the needle in his wound.

"Damn woman! Could you be a little more careful? I kinda like my head."

"Now if you could only get it out of your ass." Ali mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"How did you get such a large gash?" She asked, avoiding the subject.

"Edge decided to go off the program and hit me with a chair, I didn't know it was coming, so I couldn't block it."

"I see." She said finishing the stitches. "Alright, your finished."

"How many stitches did I need?"

"Fifteen."

"Damn him, now I'll have a huge scar on my face."

"Well if your head wasnt so big..."

"I do not have a big head."

"If it wasn't so big it wouldn't be stuck up your ass now would it?"

"You are such a woman."

"Yeah, yeah I am. I am a woman doing a man's job. Hate to break it to ya Randy, but Vince hired me becuase he thought I would be a great asset to the medical team. According to everyone, but YOU...I am. I am just as good as any man that could be doing this job. Sorry I don't meet your standards." She walked over to her storage cupboard and took out a tube of ointment and threw it at him.

"Here. Put this on twice a day and keep the stitches clean. If you decide that you want me to take the stitches out next week, then come see me. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go to my hotel." She said holding the door open for her.

Randy stood there speechess, for the first time in his life. He had just been told off by the 5'4" brunette doctor. He looked at her and then the ointment as he made his way to the door.

"Thanks." he muttered. Ali closed the door behind him and let out a breath that she had been holding.

"Men." she muttered and finshed cleaning up before heading to her hotel.

Ali got back to her hotel room at 11pm. She threw her things in the corner and went to shower.

She kept running the conversation between her and Randy through her head. She was thinking that maybe she was too hard on him, then discarded that thought. Everything that she had said about Randy was true and needed to be said. She was just the only female that was willing to say it.

He made her so mad, but yet she was finding it hard to stay mad at him, even though she was sure he had gone back to his hotel to tell John what a bitch he thought his friend was.

Back at the same hotel, Randy had just gotten into his room that the shared with John. John looked at him as he walked into the room.

"Your stitches look great. See, I told you she did great work. You probably won't have much of a scar either." He said.

"Actually, she did do a pretty good job. But man she laid into me like no other about how I act and treat women. I had never been talked to like that by anyone other than my own father."

"Well, she hasn't exactly had the best life in the world." John said.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked, his curiosity rising.

"Well, she grew up with her mother being know as the town whore that everyonw had slept with. Her brothers beat on her when they were angry until she started lifting when she was around 12. Then she could at least defend herself."

"Are you serious? Wasn't there anyone that she could turn to?"

"Well, she had her grandmother, but she wasn't there all the time."

"What about her dad?"

"Not all of us grew up having the pleasure of knowing who our dad was Randy." John said, Randy's heart sank for Ali.

"That is why she graduated early when she was 16 and went to med school. She moved away from her family and I honestly don't think she has spoken to them since the day she moved out."

"Waht about her grandmother?"

"She died 2 days after she graduated."

"Wow, that's rough. Hard to believe she accomplished so much with the shit she was put through. I feel bad for her."

"I wouldn't recommend saying that to her face. She doesn't want anyone feeling sorry for her. She slapped the shit out of me when I told her that and told me she doesn't need my sympathy. All she ever needed was the one motivation method that she used to push herself to be the best."

"What was that?"

"She vowed to herself to never turn out like her mother."

Randy looked from John to the tube of ointment that he was holding in his hand. His brain processing all that he had just heard.

"How amazing is that that someone can come from the lowest of slums and be as great at what the do as they are today."

"Is this you admitting that a woman can do a man's job?"

"Dude, have you seen my head, you can hardly tell I have stitches. She's done it better than any other man I have ever see."

Randy stayed faithful to his ointment for the week until the next RAW. He could see that his gash was healing great and he could see just how good of a job Ali had done. He had never seen anyone who had stitches done that good, other than the guys that worked for the WWE. He had to admit, he was impressed at the work that the cute little red head had done.

Ali walked into her office in her jeans and tank top. She grabbed her doctor's coat off the hanger and put it on, not bothering to button it up.

She took out her laptop and scrolled through her appointments for that night. Due to the high level of injuries the past week, she had enough appointments too keep her steadily busy for the night. She scrolled down and stopped at the name Randy Orton. She stared at the name for a few moments pondering whether he would come or not.

"Oh, who am I kidding, he's not going to come back. My god why did I even put him down as an appointment?"

"Have a cancellation already? The show hasn't even begun yet." Said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Randy Orton standing in her doorway, the tube of ointment in one hand and a bouquet of daisies.

"I did some investigating and found out that you liked daisies." He said handing them to her.

"Thanks." Ali said blushing slightly. She smelled them and then set them on her counter.

"This stuff really works great. My stitches are healing quite well I think." Ali was in shock. She really had not expected him to show up, especially after all that she had said to him last week.

"Am I too early for my check-up?" he asked.

"Uhm…no. Go ahead and have a seat on the table while I go get some gloves." Ali said and walked into the other room. Randy sat on the table and waited for her to come back. Randy had been thinking about Ali all week. There was something in Ali that he just could not get out of his mind. He was constantly thinking about the conversation when she had yelled at him. He had to admit that it was hot, the way she could shut him up and yet still be so kind hearted.

"Ok, let's see if those stitches can come out." She said tilting his head back. "Well, you have been taking good care of them, so I see no reason why they can't come out. She said grabbing her knife. She started to take the stitches out.

"Now, if these hurt too much, let me know and I can give you a numbing shot."

"No, they don't hurt too much. I think you must have the magic touch." Randy said causing her to blush. He smiled seeing the color rise in her cheeks, thinking how cute she looked when she was embarrassed.

"Well, thanks, but I'm not so sure about that. I just have a lot of experience with stitches." She said. "Well, that's it, you are now stitch free."

Randy got up and looked at himself in the mirror. "Wow, you can hardly tell that I had stitches. You do great work. Better than any man that I have seen."

Ali walked up to him. "Well, thanks. I'm glad you are seeing things my way. Here, take this ointment and use it for a week to help conceal the scar."

"Thanks, will do." He said and paused. "You know, you look really nice tonight." He said and kissed her lightly on the cheek before leaving Ali turning 5 shades of red.

Ali was trying to get the red in her face to go away when her best friend Trish walked in.

"Hey Ali, why are you so red? Have you been tanning?" Trish asked, noticing her color immediately.

"No, why does it look like I have?" Ali asked, trying to throw Trish off.

"Well, your cheeks are really red, like you have been tanning or embarrassed about something." Trish said.

"Well, it's really nothing to worry about." Ali said cleaning her knife.

"Ok, I'll let it go this time. So what are you doing after…Wait a minute! Where did those flowers come from?" Trish exclaimed, Ali's face turning red again. Trish took a few steps towards her. "Ali, who gave those to you?"

"No one." Ali said stepping away from Trish, but Trish backed her into a corner.

"Ali, you're hiding something from me, who gave those to you? If you don't tell me I'll either beat it out of you or I'll just go around asking everyone in the back. It's your choice." Trish said folding her arms.

"Why do you want to know?" Ali inquired, still wanting to avoid her question.

"Because you tell me everything and I have not heard anything from you about flowers from anyone yet."

"I haven't told you because I just got them a few minutes ago. How can I tell you something that I only just found out myself?"

"Hmm..a few minutes ago, that means the person must have been here. Did you have any appointments yet? Wait, I'll just go look myself." Trish said walking over to Ali's laptop. She scrolled down until her eyes stopped on one name. She looked up at Ali, a smile plastered all across her face.

"Randy Orton. Randy Orton gave you flowers? Wow, Ali. I'm impressed. Out of all the guys that have a crush on you in the back, Randy was the one that finally had the balls to give you something."

"What do you mean, All the guys that have a crush on me? Are you delusional?"

"Oh, Ali, if only you knew. Since you've only been here 2 years, I'll explain. The doctor that was here before, no one really went to see, unless they had to. Then you come along, and suddenly, an ankle is injured, a muscle strained, or a head is bleeding. The guys don't make as big a fuss over getting injured anymore because they get to come see you."

"That's horrible." Ali said shaking her head.

"Oh no, that's power honey. You could get what ever the hell you wanted if you really wanted to. That's power. But, you're just too nice." Trish said, a satisfactory smile on her face.

"You're horrible. I'm not like that. You can have the power, I don't want it." Ali said. Trish's smile turned into a smirk as she noticed something by the door. Ali turned around to see what it was that she noticed.

A black gym bag.

"I wonder whose gym bag that is?" Trish said, already knowing the answer.

"It's probably Randy's. He probably came here first when he got here." Ali said. She walked over to it and picked it up. "I better go take this to him, it's got all his gear in it. I'll be right back."

Trish smiled to herself as she watched her friend hoist the bag on her shoulder and walk out of her room.

Ali walked down the hallway carrying Randy's bag on her shoulder. She had no clue as to where Randy's locker room was. She was thankful when she saw John.

"Hey John, do you know where I can find Randy?" she asked.

"Yeah, in his locker room. He just left the gym. Why? Thinking of hooking up?"

"NO! He left his bag in my office when he had his stitches taken out. I was going to be nice and return it to him."

"Right." John said sarcastically. "But, his locker room is actually just down this hallway, third door on the right."

"Thanks John." Ali said, flashing him a smile and walking down the hallway.

Ali came to stand in front of the 3rd door on the right side of the hallway that she was in. She paused for a moment before knocking. Not hearing a reply she just opened the door and walked in.

"Randy are you in…" Ali stopped when she was that Randy had just some out of the shower, with only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. His body glistening with little droplets of water that ran down his entire body. Randy smiled when he saw her.

"Ali, didn't think I would see you so soon. What's up?" He asked looking at her.

"Uh…uh…you left your bag in my room, thought I would drop it off for you. Well, gotta go, see you later." She said and bolted from the room. Randy quirked an eyebrow and then laughed to himself. He peeked out of the door, just in time to see Ali turn the corner in the hallway.

"Would you just stop laughing at me already?" Ali said to Trish as they ran on the treadmill. Trish was still laughing about the incident that had happened between Ali and Randy the previous night.

"You have to admit, you go to see what most girls only wish they could. So, how low was his towel hanging?" Trish said laughing again. Ali reached over and hit her. "Ow."

"It's not funny. I knew I should have waited for an answer when I knocked on the door. I honestly didn't think he was even in his room. I still can't believe that I walked in on him right after he showered." Ali said, her face turning bright red again.

"Hey, if you would've had a camera, you could have taken pictures and made a fortune. Maybe you should try again next week." Trish said, then laughed. "Or maybe after they are done working out."

"Huh?" Ali said. Trish tilted her head to the door at the two males that had just walked in. Randy and John. They waved to the girls before making their way to the weight sets in the corner.

"I just can't get away from him lately." Ali said.

"Maybe you're not supposed to." Trish said smiling, Ali rolled her eyes as she continued jogging.

"Randy, stop staring at her, you might actually let on that you like her." John said sarcastically. Randy snapped his eyes from the female figure that was dressed in only a sports bra and shorts.

"I can't help it man. Ever since last week, I haven't been able to get my mind off of her." Randy said, picking up a pair of barbells.

"Man you can't fool me, you have liked her a lot longer than one week." Randy quirked an eyebrow at him. "Trust me, I know. I know everything. I've seen the way that you have looked at her, you and every other single guy in the back."

"And they call me cocky. Mr. I Know Everything." Randy said, allowing his eyes to wander once again to the petite doctor that had moved from the treadmill to doing bench presses. "How much weight is on there?"

John looked over to the bench and counted the weights. "120, she must be starting out light."

"Light? What does she max out at?"

"She averages 150-160."

"And how much does she weigh?"

"About 120. She may be small, but she packs a pretty big punch. She could take down a grizzly bear, if need be. She is the definition of a hard ass."

"That's crazy. She is so tiny. You would never know by looking at her that she could lift that much. She could definitely hold her own if she was being mugged in a dark alley."

"I would be afraid to meet her in a back alley." John said and smiled. Randy laughed at John and then continued on with his workout, sad when he saw Ali and Trish leave.

"Did you see Randy looking at you when we were working out? He has the bug for you. I find it cute." Trish said coming out of the shower.

"I don't think so Trish. You never know, he could have been looking at you." Ali said to counter her. Trish shook her head. "Besides, it would never work between us, even if I wanted it to, for two reasons. One, he is way too cocky and his ego is bigger than MSG. And two, I don't waste my time wanting something that I don't need. There is no point wanting something that you don't need. I don't need Randy, so I don't want him."

"You will find a way around anything won't you?"

"Haven't we been friends long enough for you to know that?" Ali asked, Trish shook her head and smiled. "Thought so."

"So if you don't want him, then how come you always blush whenever we talk about him? And, I noticed that you kept the flowers that he gave you. Care to explain that one?" Trish said, he hands on her hips.

"I didn't want to be mean and throw them away. It was a nice thank you for me taking care of him." Ali said, the color rising to her cheeks again.

"Right, and if you expect me to believe that, then I need to see a pig flying in the sky." Trish said grabbing her bag. Ali grabbed hers and followed her out of the locker room in the gym. The girls continued talking as they turned the corner, running right into the John and Randy. Trish and Ali fell backwards onto the floor.

"Oh shit." John and Randy both said together, seeing the girls. They both extended their hands to them to help them up.

"Are you ok?" Randy asked, helping Ali up from the floor.

"Yeah, at least I wasn't coming around that corner at high speed." She said smiling, still holding Randy's hand.

"Trish, there was something that I have been meaning to show you." John said quickly grabbing Trish and running off, leaving Ali and Randy alone. Well, sort of. They actually just went around the corner to listen to the conversation that was about to happen.

Ali noticed that she was still holding Randy's hand and quickly released it.

"I'm really sorry about that." Randy said and bent over to pick up her bag. He handed I to her, causing her to blush slightly as she took it from him.

"That's ok. I'm used to being knocked on my ass, you get used to it after a while." She said smiling slightly. Randy looked down at the petite beauty and smiled.

"So…" he started. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked, causing her to look up at him, he locked eyes with her.

"N..Nothing really. Just preparing for the 5 hour trip to the next city for the house show Friday." Ali said.

"Well, if you aren't too busy, maybe we could go get something to eat later tonight." Randy said, his eyes hopeful.

Ali paused for a moment, looking into the blue eyes that were locked on hers. She bit her bottom lip before answering. "Randy, I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I have a lot to do before I leave tomorrow. I'm sorry." She said seeing the disappointment in his eyes.

"Hey, that's fine, maybe some other time." Randy said, trying to shake it off.

Trish was going to say something, but John held her back.

"Let them do this themselves." He whispered.

"I'll see you later Randy." Ali said.

"Yeah, see you later." He said walking away slowly.

Ali sunk her head and walked to the exit. Trish told John good bye before following Ali out gym door to the hotel lobby.

Ali hurried into the hotel room that she shared with Trish. She threw her bag in the corner and sat down on her bed, knowing a curious Trish was on her way up. It was only a matter of minutes before Trish came in. She threw her bag down and stood in front of Ali with her hands on her hips. Ali knew what was coming.

"Don't start…" Ali started.

"Oh, no. You know I'm going to start and I'm not going to stop until you give me an answer. Now, do you mind explaining to me why you just turned down a date with Randy Orton? We don't leave till tomorrow afternoon."

"Trish, I don't want to go out with him. I refuse to become just another person that was used by a WWE Superstar."

"You obviously haven't been paying attention to our Mr. Randy Orton lately have you? He has changed a lot since he called off his engagement with Samantha 2 years ago. He has basically done a complete 180."

"The only change that I have seen is the overgrowth of his ego. We all see how he walks around backstage at the events. He acts like he is God's gift to everyone, I could never date someone that cocky. Plus, have you seen the women that he has been dating the past few years. I hate to break it to ya Trish, but I don't look even a tiny bit like any of them. They follow him around like a fucking love sick puppy, abiding to every need that the guy has. It's disgusting."

"Which is why he isn't dating any of them now!" Trish yelled. "Since you haven't noticed and you haven't gotten the time to get to know him, I'll explain. He isn't dating those girls because they have been everything that he DOESN'T want in a woman. Everything those girls aren't, is what he wants, it is what he is looking for." She took a deep breath. "Everything that he wants, you have."

"That still doesn't explain the ego." Ali countered.

"Have you seen the character that he plays? He kinda has to act like that character when he knows there are fans around. He can't risk not acting like that. Just because he acts like that on camera doesn't mean he is like that in real life. He actually is a really nice guy. A nice guy that has had a liking towards you since both John and I can remember."

Ali sat on her bed staring at Trish, digesting everything that her best friend had just yelled at her.

"Just think about it." Trish said and left.

Ali had arrived earlier than usual to the arena where RAW was being held that evening. Knowing that there were few superstars there, she decided to go out to the ring. It was always a place that was calm and quiet, a good place to think. Ali had spent the rest of the week thinking about what Trish had told her. Trish had been nice and not said anything else about the talk that they had had a few days earlier.

Ali walked down the ramp to the ring. She stood on the outside and looked at the structure before her. She stepped up the stairs and climbed in through the ropes. After walking around the ring a few times she sat down in the center facing the back of the arena where the crowd sat.

She had so many things running through her mind, most of them Randy. She laid down with her arms behind her head and stared at the ceiling for a while before closing her eyes.

"Mind if I join you?" Came a voice from above her. Ali opened her eyes to look up into a face that she had not been able to get out of her mind all week. She felt her heartbeat quicken.

"Sure." She said quietly. Randy smiled slightly and laid down beside her.

"So what brings you to the ring so early before a show?" Ali asked.

"It is a great place to think. Just think, in about 9 hours, this place will be filled with thousands of people waiting for the show to begin. People who have come from far and wide to see us perform. Whether they love you or they hate you, they are here to see you, here to support you or here to boo you. It's amazing, the feeling that you get."

"I guess so. I remember saving up to come to these shows when I was a kid. Any time I would hear that the WWE was in the state, I would work extra so I could get tickets. I love the atmosphere that is here during an event. It is an atmosphere like no other. I see why you guys love to do this." Ali said sitting up. They sat in silence for a few moments, Randy stared at Ali. Feeling the gaze, Ali turned to look at him. "What?" She asked smiling at him.

"Nothing." He said sitting up.

"No, not nothing. If there is anything that you need to learn about me, it's that I don't deal with bullshit. Now seriously, what?"

"Why did you turn me down?" He asked quietly.

Ali sat for a moment before answering. "Randy I've seen the girls that you have dated in the past. I am nothing like them, I don't think I am what you're looking for." She said getting up.

"How do you know that?" He asked also getting up.

"How do you know that I am what you're looking for?" She asked.

"I don't." Randy said taking a deep breath. "But Ali, I felt the connection between the two of us when you took care of me. I see how you blushed when I gave you those flowers and kissed you on the cheek. How do you know I'm not what you need in your life?"

Ali turned around to face him, she looked up into his eyes.

"Look Randy, I'm sorry that I judged you based on what I saw backstage, that was wrong on my part. But, I am not a person that many people want to get close to. I suggest that you fave off this connection that you feel and go find a diva or someone that you can really connect to." Ali said turning to leave the ring.

Randy grabbed her arm and spun her around, bringing her flush against his body. Before Ali could protest Randy placed his lips on hers in a breathtaking kiss. Ali at first tried to resist, but then gave in to his lips and let them consume her. She brought her hands up around his neck and began to kiss him back. A few moments later, they parted and looked up at each other, both of their breathing a little more ragged.

"I could feel in that kiss how much you want me. Why can't you just give in?" Randy asked, his face just inches from hers.

"Why give in to wants that you don't need?" She said and got out of the ring.

Puzzled about why she had just done what she did, Ali wandered around the backstage area for a few minutes before going back to her office. Ali pulled out her laptop and scrolled through her appointments for the day. Consumed in her thoughts and computer screen, she didn't even notice her first appointment walk in.

"Hey Ali, are you in there?" Shawn Michaels asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Shawn!" Ali said and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in weeks! How are you? How are the kids and Rebecca?"

"They are great. The kids are getting big, hard to believe I have been a dad for almost 6 years now."

"Hey, you make a great dad. It is a talent that not all people have." Ali said smiling. "So what can I do for you today?"

"The usual knee and wrists."

"No problem, have a seat while I get the tape." Ali said. She came back a few minutes later with a roll of tape and some scissors.

"So, what were you thinking about when I came in? You seemed in deep thought." He asked as she began to wrap his knee.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just spacing off and thinking."

"About Randy." Shawn said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"No not at all, what makes you think that?" Ali asked, moving on to his wrists. She was obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"Well, Paul has been keeping me updated on everyone here, you know, I have to keep up on all the locker room gossip. And, I just happened to walk by the arena about 30 minutes ago." Al's face turned bright red. "So, care to tell me what is going on? Paul didn't say anything about you two dating, all he said was that you two had a liking for each other."

"That's because we aren't dating and I have no liking what so ever towards Randy Orton. Shawn, you know me, I don't date. Plus, I have no intentions of getting married and having kids so why even bother?" Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I do know you. I just don't know why two people that like each other and have liked each other for such a long time, aren't dating."

"I already told you, I don't date. Plus how do you know that he actually likes me and isn't just trying to satisfy himself? There are plenty of guys in the back here that use ring rats for just that purpose."

"First of all, I'm like John, I know everything. And second, why not date? Isn't that all part of the fun in being young? Trust me, I did my share of dating when I was your age, maybe a little too much." He said and laughed at the memories.

"Shawn, I have seen way too many women have their hearts broken because they let a man in their life. They let that man use them and then leave them, I don't want that to happen to me, nor will I let it. I refuse to end up like my mother." She said finishing up his wrists.

"So you think that not dating is going to stop that? Ali, if you don't want to end up like your mother, then don't let yourself, but don't let that stop you from dating, getting married and having a family of your own. Besides, do you really think that Randy would do that to you? Especially with people like me, Paul and John around to protect you? You're apart of this family now, and we protect our family." Shawn said. Ali looked over at him and smiled. "You've got to live your life sometime Ali, don't live it too late and don't be afraid to share it with someone." And with that Shawn gave her a hug left.

Ali sat in her office letting the conversation that she had just had with Shawn soak in.

Ali had just gotten to the hotel that she was staying in after a nice few days off. She had gone home for the few days and relaxed while she thought about the way that she had been acting towards everyone.

She had to admit that she was ashamed for judging Randy based on what she had seen on TV and in the locker room. She also had let the words of wisdom from Shawn and Trish sink in a little.

After checking into the room that she was sharing with Trish, she gathered her bags and went to the elevator and up to her room on the 8th floor. The elevator jerked and even paused for a moment before finally opening.

Deciding to get use of the gym and pool down stairs, she changed into her workout clothes and took her bikini with her.

After doing her 3 mile jog, she changed into her bikini and did a few laps around the pool. She put on a pair of shorts over her bottoms, she headed back to the elevator to go back to her room.

The doors to the elevator were closing when a hand stuck in between the doors to open them. A man wearing a hooded sweatshirt with the hood over his head pulled in 2 bags of luggage behind him. Ali thought nothing of it till the elevator door closed and the man took his hood off.

"Hey Ali." Randy said giving her a smile. "Did you enjoy your few days off?"

"Yeah, gave me some time to relax. I am glad to be back on the road though, I was bored at home."

"I know how you feel. I felt so lazy. I just sat around the house and then went to see my parents for a few days. It was nice to see them again though, I hadn't seen them in a few weeks. So what floor are you on?"

"Eight."

"Hey, me too. John's staying with me, but I don't think he's here yet."

"He wasn't when I checked in, and I highly doubt that he is now. He likes to sleep-in when he can." Ali said with a smile. Randy smiled at her. "What?"

"Noth…." Randy stopped abruptly when they felt a strong jerk. Ali lost her footing and fell into Randy, knocking them both onto the floor.

Randy looked up at the beauty that way laying in him and couldn't help but smile to himself.

"What happened?" Ali asked, looking around.

"I don't know, but we're not moving anymore." Randy said. Ali then noticed that she was still lying on Randy.

"Oh God. I'm sorry." She said and quickly got up, her face turning a deep red color. Randy laughed.

"That's ok, you don't weigh much." He said and tried to push the door open button. "I think the elevator is stuck, the door won't open."

"You have got to be kidding." She said hitting the door. She pushed the button a few more times, with no luck. "What the hell happened?"

Randy pulled out his cell phone and called the hotel that they were in. Ali watched as he talked to the person at the front desk, telling them of the situation. He then gave then his cell number and hung up.

"They said that they were going to call the elevator company and see it they could get this fixed. Until then, we are stuck." He said, putting his phone in his pocket.

Ali sighed and sat down on the floor against the back wall of the elevator, she stared at the door, hoping it would open.

"I don't think staring at it is going to help." Randy said sitting down beside her. He noticed the goosebumps on her arms. "Are you cold? You can have my sweatshirt." He took his sweatshirt off and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said quietly, taking it and putting it on over her swimming suit. She smiled and smelled the scent that was on it. "Tommy, good choice." Randy quirked an eyebrow at her. "You do that a lot."

"Oh, the eyebrow? Yeah, it is just kind of a habit. Most of the time I don't even notice that I do it." He said with a smile.

"You have that cocky smile down to an art too." Ali commented.

"I get that from my mom. I don't mean for it to look cocky, it just kinda does. It's good for my character, but it leads people to believe that I am actually really cocky in real life." He said looking at her. Ali looked at the floor. Randy's cell phone rang. After talking for a few minutes, he hung up.

"They have the elevator company on the way, but they are on another call for the time being. We are gonna be her for a while."

"How long?" Ali asked. Randy didn't answer. "Randy, how long are we going to be in here?"

"A couple of hours, at least." Ali's eyes grew wide.

Ali sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on the knees. "Well, at least there isn't a show tonight, Vince would have a stroke if you couldn't be there."

"Not just me, you take care of everyone. If anyone got hurt, they would have to go to the hospital. We're both important to the show, even though we both aren't on camera."

"I guess you're right. I never thought I would ever be important to anyone. I mean, I never was when I was a kid." Ali said yawning.

"Are you tired? We are going to be here a while, so you might as well take a nap or something." Randy said.

"No, I'm fine. It was just a really long drive here." Ali said yawning again.

"No, you're tired. Come here." Randy said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him.

"You know, if I wasn't actually tired and stuck in an elevator with you for God knows how long, you wouldn't be able to have kids right now." Ali said looking at Randy.

"Yeah, but you are stuck with me for the time being, and you wouldn't want to listen to me complain all the rest of the while we're in here."

"Yeah, you're right." Ali said and snuggled into him a little.

They sat there for a while, not saying anything. Randy smiled to himself looking down at the small beauty that he had laying against him. She looked so peaceful. All he could think is how she looked like she belonged there. Thinking she was asleep, he kissed her forehead.

"What was that for?" Ali asked quietly.

"What was what for?" Randy asked surprised, avoiding the obvious.

"I know you kissed me on my forehead, why?" She said looking up at him.

"Because I thought you were asleep." Randy said smiling down at her. "And because I wanted to. I give in to my wants."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ali asked sitting up.

"Ali, this is going to sound cocky, but I know you want me. You want me as much as I want you, but you don't want to give in. Why?"

"Because I have lived 95 of my life without a man in it and I think I am doing just fine without one. I didn't need a dad to raise me, all I needed was myself."

"Just because you don't need something that you want, doesn't mean that you still can't have it. Did we need toys when we were kids? No, but we got them anyway because they made our lives more interesting and fun. You may not need a man in your life, Ali, but having one may make your life more fun." He paused. "I could be that fun."

"What makes you think that you are the fun that I need in my life?" Ali asked, looking Randy in his eyes.

"Because when I kissed you a few days ago, I felt a fire light up inside of you that I wanted to keep burning." He said quietly. Ali looked at Randy and saw in his eyes truth to the words that he spoke. "All you have to do is trust me." After speaking these words, Randy leaned down slightly and placed a gentle kiss on Ali's lips before parting soon after.

Ali looked up at the man that had just kissed her and for once in her life decided to go with what her heart told her to do. She placed a hand on the back of Randy's neck and brought his face inches from hers.

"I do trust you." She said and kissed him.

Ali and Randy parted a few minutes later. Randy looked at Ali with his eyes wide.

"What?" Ali asked quirking her eyebrow at him. He smiled.

"Nothing. I mean, wow. I'm glad we finally see eye to eye. But, I thought you didn't give into your wants?"

"Who said I did?" Ali said getting up, leaning against the wall. "I just did that to shut you up." She smiled slyly down at Randy.

"Oh, really?" Randy said getting up and moving closer to Ali. He stood in front of her, only a few inches between them.

He slowly brought one hand up to her face and trailed a single finger down her cheek to her chin and tilted her hand up. He slowly dipped his head down to capture her lips with his, sending a jolt of electricity down her spine. Ali brought her hands to the belt loops on Randy's jeans and pulled him closer to her to close the gap between them.

Ali's phone started ringing in her bag. They both groaned as she pulled away from Randy. "I better answer that."

"You don't have to." Randy said. Ali looked at him before flipping her phone open.

"Hello?"

"Ali, it's Trish. I just checked into the hotel and you are not going to believe this, but the elevator is broken. Feel like coming down and helping me drag my bags up eight flights of stairs?"

"Well, I would but I am a little preoccupied at the moment." Ali said she and giggled silently as Randy kissed her neck. She turned around and held a hand to his chest. Randy frowned and sat down again on the floor.

"What? You mean you are too busy to help your best friend?" Trish asked in disbelief.

"Well, you know I would, but there is no way I could come down and help you right now."

"Wait a minute, you're not…"

"Yeah, I'm in the elevator right now."

"Are you the only one in there?"

"No." Ali said looking down at Randy, he gave her a quirk of the eyebrow making her smile. "I'm actually stuck in her with Randy."

"Orton?"

"Yeah." Ali held the phone away from her ear as she heard Trish start laughing on the other end of the line. "What's so funny?"

"I just find it amusing that you are stuck on an elevator with the one person that you have been avoiding for the past few weeks. Karma's a bitch. Well, as much as I would like to keep you from Mr. Orton, I need to call John and tell him of your predicament so someone else can have a good laugh too. I'll talk to ya if you ever get out of that elevator. Oh, and I want details when you do." Trish said and hung up.

Ali shook her head and closed her phone before putting it back in her gym bag and sitting down in the corner of the elevator. She draped her legs over Randy's.

"Do I even want to know?" Randy asked.

"No, other than the fact that I need new friends." Ali said resting her head on Randy's shoulder. "Anything else you want to know? Since there is no place else to go right now."

"So, why did you choose to go into this profession? Why professional wrestlers?"

"I loved watching professional wrestling when I was a kid. I would always spend those nights with my grandmother's because she would watch it too. I didn't want to be a diva, but I wanted to work for this company in something, anything. I had always had a love for science and anything that had to do with the medical profession. Then one day it clicked. Why not be on the traveling medical team? That became my dream. A dream that I honestly never thought would come true."

"But yet here you are today." Randy said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy."

"Nothing ever worth it, is." Randy said. Ali nodded in agreement.

"So what about you? Why did you choose professional wrestling?"

"Well, I honestly didn't think that I would end up in professional wrestling. I was in the Marines for a while, but I went AWOL and was discharged. That was when I got into the whole wrestling thing and I found out that I really liked it and I wasn't too bad either."

"I bet your dad and grandfather are very proud of you."

"Yeah, they tell me that almost every time I see them. At least I know they are supporting what I do. My mom, on the other hand was against it when I first told her. My dad had to do some serious convincing with her. She just couldn't stand the fact that her little boy was going into such a 'barbaric' job." Randy said. Ali yawned a little.

"I can't say that I blame her. I mean, I have seen some pretty 'barbaric' injuries and I can understand why she would be worried. Any good mom would be." Ali said, her thoughts trailed off to her own childhood.

"I m guessing your mom wasn't Mom of the Year?" Randy said, recalling his conversation with John a few weeks ago.

"Far from it. Let's just say she wasn't really the mom in the mother-daughter relationship." Ali said closing her eyes. "I am so going to bed early tonight. I left at 5 this morning. How long have we been in here?" She asked quietly.

"About an hour or so. Who knows how much longer we have." Randy said looking down at Ali. He smiled as he saw that she was asleep. "Maybe you don't have such a bad idea." He said as he brought her closer, making Ali snuggle in closer to him. Randy stretched his legs out and rested his head against the wall of the elevator, soon he was asleep also.

About an hour later, John stood in front of the elevator that contained 2 of his friends. The elevator had been fixed and was on its way up to the 8th floor. The elevator dinged and opened, John couldn't help but smile at the sight that was in front of him. Looking around, he grabbed a box of Kleenex and threw it at Randy, hitting him in the head.

Randy's head jerked up and his eyes opened to see his best friend in front of him.

"I must admit, this isn't the sight that I expected to see when the door opened." John said laughing. "I almost expected one of you to be dead. Ali is still breathing isn't she?"

"Funny John, yeah, she's sleeping. She has been up since before 5 this morning."

"And is there a reason that she is laying on you?"

"Well…"

"Never mind, I can put the pieces together myself. You don't have to tell me what happened behind those closed doors." John said laughing.

Randy moved Ali off his lap and stood up. "Hey, would you mind helping me with all these bags?" Randy said. John picked up Randy's suitcase and Ali's gym bag. Randy bent over and scooped Ali up into his arms. Ali snuggled in close to Randy's chest as he carried her to the room that he and John were sharing.

Reaching the door, he pulled his key card out of his back pocket and opened the door, John followed him in with the bags. After pulling the comforter back, Randy gently laid Ali on the bed and covered her up.

"Are we just going to let her sleep?" John asked setting the bags down.

"Yeah. I don't have the heart to wake her up, she is so tired." Randy said sitting in a chair by the bed.

"Well, I am going to take her bag to Trish's room and then I'm going to hit the gym. I expect you to explain all this later." John said. Randy smiled and nodded his head. "But don't worry, I'll make sure to tell Trish about what I saw when that door opened." John said laughing, he grabbed Ali's bag and left.

Ali woke up about a half an hour later, she opened her eyes to see Randy standing by the window looking outside. She smiled to herself.

"So when did we get out of that elevator?" she asked sitting up. Randy walked over to her and smiled.

"About a half an hour ago." He said sitting down. "I didn't want to wake you up so I just brought you here." There was an awkward silence.

"Randy," Ali began. "Do you really want to be with me?"

Randy raised his head so he was looking into her brown eyes with his blue ones. "If I didn't want to, do you think I would have continued trying after being turned down a few weeks ago?" he said and smiled.

"No I guess not, but…" Randy held his hand up.

"No buts, if I didn't think I wanted to date you, then I would have given up a few weeks ago. But obviously, that isn't the case. It's like I said before, when I kiss you, I feel a fire light up inside of you, a fire that I want to keep burning. Are you willing to give me a chance?" Randy asked standing up and extending a hand to her.

Ali looked from Randy's face to his hand that was in front of her. After hesitating for a moment, she smiled and took his hand.

Two Months Later…

Trish and Ali were sitting in Ali's office watching RAW. There was supposed to be a big announcement that night about the upcoming WWE Championship match at Survivor Series. All anyone knew was that John was going to be defending his WWE title against someone, but no one knew who. Vince had refused to reveal that during the production meeting.

"I know I've told you this before, but I knew you and Randy would hook up. I just knew it." Trish said.

"Yeah, you've been telling me this for the past two months since we started dating. What blew our minds was when you and John hooked up. I don't think anyone saw that coming."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? The sex though is AMAZING!" Trish said giving her a cocky smile.

"You're as bad as Randy." Ali said rolling her eyes. "Except for the sex part, haven't gotten that far yet."

"I am very surprised that you have been able to hold off on our resident Legend Killer. Look at him, he oozes sex appeal. What keeps you from not just ripping off his clothes and taking him every time you see him?"

"My mother." Ali said. Trish nodded, understanding what she meant. "But, he said he understands and will be waiting when I am ready."

"That's…" Trish stopped when she heard Vince's familiar music start. Both ladies averted their eyes to the screen of the television as they watched Vince pick up a mic.

"I'm just going to get right down to business. The WWE championship will be defended in less than 3 weeks at Survivor Series, the question is against whom? Well, since there is no clear cut #1 contender, we will just make one…or 5." Ali's and Trish's eyes grew wide.

"My friends, we are going to have ourselves an Elimination Chamber match!" Loud cheers came from the crowd, while groans came from the two women.

"Now, to decide who is going to be in this match, we are going to have contender matches tonight on RAW, by the end of the night, we will not only have our contenders for the Elimination Chamber, but we will also have the 6 men that will be in the Survivor Series Classic match. The 6 men who are not successful in winning their match will make up the team that will fight against 6 men from SmackDown!"

"Now, for the matches. Tonight we will have RVD vs. Shawn Michaels, Batista vs. Carlito, Triple H vs. The Masterpiece, Chris Masters, Shelton Benjamin vs. The Big Show and Edge vs. Randy Orton! And those matches begin…NOW!" Vince exited the ring as RVD's music started.

"I hate Elimination Chambers. Those matches are just brutal. Looks like I will be bringing several changes of clothes that night and getting even more experience with stitches too." Ali said looking at Trish. Trish smiled at her, but she could see the worry in her eyes.

"I hope they know what they are getting themselves into." She said.

"Trish, don't worry, they know what they are doing when they get in that ring. Nothing too serious has ever come out of those matches. Just a lot of blood."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm going to go find John, I'll see ya later." Trish said and left.

Ali sat in her exam table watching the match in the ring go on between RVD and Shawn. She looked up when she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey." She said smiling when she saw Randy standing there dressed in his trunks and t-shirt. Trish was right, it was getting harder not to just take him.

"Did you hear about the matches?" He asked walking up to her. She nodded her head. "Are you ok with it?"

"I really don't have a choice. All I know is that I am going to get some great practice with my stitches that night." She said smiling. "And hope and pray that I don't have to send anyone to the hospital. I had to do that last time and I really don't want to do that again. So when is your match?"

"Top of the hour." He said looking at the television. "Looks like we have our first winner." They both looked on as they saw Shawn's hand raised in victory.

"This will be his, what 5th Chamber match?" Ali asked, Randy nodded his head. Ali shook her head as she got up and went to her cabinet to get some tape. "I would hate to be your dad right now."

"Why?" Randy asked as she began taping his wrists.

"Because he is the one who has to deal with your mom. When you win your match later tonight, I honestly think it may send her into a heart attack."

Randy laughed. "I haven't won yet."

"We'll see." She said.

Forty-five minutes later Ali was walking with Randy to the gorilla position for his match.

"Good luck. Watch out for Amy at ringside. You know she is going to be trying to get Adam into that match."

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be fine. I am going to be in a great match either way at Survivor Series whether I win or lose tonight." He gave her a quick kiss before the pyros went off, signaling the end of the commercial break. Ali smiled as his music started and he went out to the ramp. Instead of going back to her office, she stood by one of the monitors in the back, John came up just after the match started and stood with her.

"You know he's going to win." John said. Ali shook her head.

"How is that going to affect you two when you know you'll be facing each other?" Ali asked looking at John.

"Honestly, I don't think it will be anything that is going to break up our friendship. We have been friends too long to let something like that come in the way."

"Good, because I really don't want to have to kick both your asses back into reality." Ali said smirking at John. John raised his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the monitor just in time to see Randy hit the RKO on Adam and pick up the win. Ali smiled and clapped her hands as she turned around to see a very sweaty Randy come back behind the curtain.

"Congrats man, can't wait till Survivor Series." John said shaking his hand.

"Thanks man. Means a lot. It will be a great match." Randy said. "I'll see ya later man, I'm going to go shower."

Ali looked up at Randy and smiled. He laced his fingers with hers as they walked back to his locker room. Ali pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

"Well, I think your mom must be ok, Bob didn't call me."

"Why do my parents always call you first?"

"Because I always carry my cell phone and I answer it." She said rolling her eyes.

"That's it." Randy said he grabbed Ali and pulled her into a gut wrenching hug.

"Aww…Randy!" She yelled as her shirt absorbed the sweat off his body.

"You brought this on all yourself." He said as he laughed. He released his hold that he had on her. Ali looked down at her shirt and saw the sweat stains that were left on it. She glared up at him. "It's not my fault you're a smart ass."

"Which I take pride in thank you. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go change my shirt." She said. Randy leaned over and gave her a small kiss.

"I'll see you after the show." He said and entered his locker room.

It turned out that it was going to be Randy, John, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Big Show and Batista in the Elimination Chamber. Chris Masters, Shelton Benjamin, RVD, Carlito, Edge and some mystery person would be defending RAW in the 6-man Classic. Seeing who all was going to be in the Chamber did nothing to calm Ali's nerves.

Trish left the arena early with John so Ali and Randy went out for a later dinner and then went back to the hotel, deciding they were too tired to do anything else. Randy walked her up to her hotel room.

"So are we meeting at the gym at 8 tomorrow?" Randy asked when the approached the door.

"Yeah, I am going to try not to sleep in tomorrow. I'm not usually a morning person so we'll see how well that goes." She said smiling. Randy leaned over and gave her a good night kiss and a hug.

"I'll see you in the morning and if you aren't there then I'll have to come wake you up." He whispered in her ear. Ali giggled and hugged him tighter, not wanting to let him go.

"Are you still worried about the match?" He asked noticing she was still holding on. She nodded. "Well don't worry. All the guys in the match are going to be as safe as possible while still entertaining the audience. Trust me, everything will be fine, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Ali said looking up at him.

"I don't." He said looking at her. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said and kissed her lightly before turning and walking back down the hallway to his room. Ali took out her key card and slipped it in her door to open it and walk in, but not before turning around to look at the man walking down the hallway, hoping that he could keep the promise that he had just made to her.

The night of Survivor Series had finally come. Everyone could sense the tension that was beginning to built in the atmosphere as the crew assembled the Chamber.

Ali arrived to the arena extra early to make sure she had extra everything in stock. She also brought 2 changes of clothes, just in case.

Trying to keep her mind off the upcoming match, Ali found herself running all sorts of errands for the set up crew after she had her office set up.

Taking a break, Ali sat down in one of the many rows of chairs to watch the crew finish up the assembly of the Chamber. She kept trying to shake the uneasy feeling that she had in her stomach. She was soon shaken from her thoughts when she felt a pair of arms circle around her shoulders followed by a pair of lips on her neck.

"Now what is a beauty like you doing in a place like this?" Randy asked, climbing over the row of chairs and sitting next to her.

"Watching the crew hoist the satanic structure known as the Elimination Chamber above the ring." Ali said.

"Yeah, but it's going to be a great match." Randy said, putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, it always is, just come back to me safe." She said and gave him a small kiss.

"Of course, I promised didn't I?" Randy asked looking down at her. "Just try not to worry, I've already talked to my mom and she is having a fit. She is still trying to talk me out of it, but this is my job. I can't. At least I know you aren't freaking out that bad."

'That's what you think.' Ali thought to herself. She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. Randy leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Ali moved her hand to the back of his head to pull him closer and deepen it. Randy reached over and pulled Ali onto his lap as they continued to kiss. Hearing a whistle, they broke apart and looked up to see John standing at the top of the ramp.

"Hey doc! Can I have my knee taped?" He yelled laughing. Ali gave him the finger. "Great! I'll see you in 5!" He called and walked back behind the curtain.

"I guess I do still have a job to do." Ali said standing up.

"That's ok, I should have my wrists taped too." Randy said getting up and leading the way.

Trish came back to Ali's office after her match. She had already showered and changed. Ali had just sent Shelton back to the hotel after receiving 5 stitches after the 6-man Classic. Ali also, had just finished changing her clothes due to the blood she had gotten on her others. Coming back out into her office wearing another pair of jeans and a Randy Orton t-shirt she smiled when she saw Trish.

"Great minds think alike." She said meaning the John Cena t-shirt that Trish wore. "Has the match started yet?"

"No, they are getting ready to lower the Chamber now." Trish said. Ali and Trish moved to the back room of Ali's office to sit on the couch and wait for the match to begin.

The two ladies watched in anticipation as the first four men made their way to the ring and was locked into a glass chamber. As it turned out, Big Show and John would be starting out the match.

Several minutes into the match, Batista was released from his chamber. After delivering a Batista Bomb to John, he focused his attention on wearing down the Big Show. John grabbed the ropes to help himself back up and then joined Batista on the attack. After a great showing of team work, the two men managed to suplex the 500 pound man and cover him to be eliminated.

"Well, that didn't take too long, he should be ok though. I don't see any bleeding or anything strained." Ali said getting up. She walked into her office just as Paul did.

"How you feeling?" she asked.

"Better than I thought I would. I did manage to last about 15 minutes, which is longer than I thought, I knew I wouldn't win, not with my back problems. Now it is up to them, I was the only planned elimination. I did hear that Paul has something big planned for the end, if he makes it that far." Paul said with a smile. "So, if it is ok with you, I think I'll just go back to my hotel and ice my back."

"That is just fine. I'll see you tomorrow if you have any problems." Paul gave her a hug and left. Ali went back to the tv screen. Trish was sitting on her knees on the couch.

"Shawn was just released into the match about 3 minutes ago. There really is no clear leader at the moment. As soon as Show was eliminated John and Batista turned on each other. It has just been an all out brawl. God I hate these matches."

"Well then we know Randy will be the next one released because Triple H won the Beat the Clock contest last week."

A few minutes later, the lights began to flicker and Randy's chamber was opened. Shawn had just been rammed into the steel chains surrounding the chamber and was bleeding profusely from his head.

"Let the bleeding begin." Ali commented sitting down on the couch. She noticed that Randy had undone one of the turnbuckles of the ring and was getting ready to catapult John into it. Randy's move was successful in that it knocked John a little senseless and gave him what appeared to be a sizeable gash on his forehead.

Shawn had pulled himself up and managed to deliver Sweet Chin Music to Batista, just as Triple H was released from his chamber. Catching Batista before he fell, he delivered a Pedigree and covered him to eliminate him from the match.

Sighing, Ali got up and waited for Batista to come back to her room. He limped in with the help of a ref and sat on one of the tables.

"What hurts?" Ali asked, putting on a pair of gloves. He had some scratches on his back and arms from the steel that needed to be cleaned.

"I think I may have tweaked my ankle, but other than that and the scratches, I am just sore and tired." He said as she put some antiseptic on his scratches.

"Well, we can tape your ankle for tonight for support and then you can take it off when you get to the hotel. I'll give you some pain killers for the pain and then I want you to alternate ice and heat every ten minutes for an hour. Sound ok?"

"Yeah. Sounds great."

"Shawn's out!" Trish said as she wheeled the tv out on a cart. "John got him to tap using the STFU."

"How bad is he?"

"Well, they are bringing him, but he isn't walking too well. He has a ref on each side." Trish said.

"This should be fun, I bet you he blew out his knee again. I don't know how many times I have told him to slow down." Ali said grabbing a roll of tape. She was taping Batista's ankle when Tom brought in Shawn.

"So what did you do?" Ali said with her hands on her hips.

"I went to do an axe hammer from the top rope and YOUR MAN drop kicked me in the knee." Shawn said sitting on an exam table. Batista stifled a laugh. Shawn glared at him.

"Hey, Ali, since I am done, do you mind if I head back to my locker room?"

"Sure Dave. Remember what I told you, and please, listen to me unlike Mr. Heart Break Kid over here." Ali said shooting a glare at Shawn. Dave gave her a smile and left.

Ali turned her attention back to Shawn.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, can we please skip the lecture?" He asked looking at her. She rolled her eyes and put on another pair of gloves.

Shawn had only needed 8 stitches, but his knee was in bad shape. It was severely swollen, and Ali was guessing that he had worsened the tear in his meniscus.

"Shawn, you need to have an MRI done this week. I think, no I know, you have worsened your knee. You can't avoid surgery forever."

"Oh, it's nothing. It'll be fine by tomorrow." Shawn said.

"Ok, then you can leave when you can walk out of here on your own, without flinching." Ali said folding her arms across her chest.

"That's not even fair! You can't do that!" Shawn protested.

"Well, I'm not helping you out of here and I'm not giving you crutches. Since there is nothing wrong."

Shawn sat back against the table, glaring at Ali. She flashed him a smile and turned to the tv. Trish had been awfully quiet. Ali saw why when she looked at the screen.

All three men were bleeding by now, and John looked like he couldn't last too much longer. He was having trouble standing up and was a lot of his punches that he was throwing. Randy was laying on the outside of the ring on the steel, a large gash on his forehead. Triple H was looming over Randy, his face covered in a crimson mask, an evil smirk on his face. The girls and Shawn watched as Triple H picked him up and gave him a pedigree. After rolling him over, he covered John to eliminate him from the match.

Tom and the rest of the medics ran out to the ring to gather John on a stretcher and bring him back to see Ali. He was regaining his fight when he was wheeled in. Wearing an oxygen mask, they dropped him off and transferred him to an open table.

"I am FINE! I wasn't even eliminated." John yelled taking off the mask.

"John put the oxygen back on." Ali said calmly as she re-gloved and grabbed another needle and stitch thread.

"No, I need to get back in the match!" He said moving to get up. Ali stopped him by putting her hand on his chest.

"John," she stated calmly looking into his eyes. "If you don't lay down on that table and put that oxygen back on, I will make it so you will never be able have sex again."

John's eyes widened as he slowly put his oxygen back on and lay down on the table.

"That's what I thought." She said and began to clean his head and started stitching.

The match was down to Randy and Triple H. Shawn and John decided to wager a small bet on who would win. Of course John went with Randy and Shawn with Triple H. They decided on $100. Ali was patching up John when she heard Trish say shit. She turned to the tv to see Ric running down to ringside and Randy go flying into the ref.

Ric slid a sledgehammer into the ring while Randy was trying to get up. Noticing what Triple H had in his hands, he ducked in time to sent Triple H flying into the ropes causing him to drop the sledgehammer. Seeing his chance, he waited for him to get up and then hit him with the RKO. The ref slowly scrambled to where Randy had Triple H covered for the pin and counted the 1-2-3.

Ali screamed while Shawn let out a groan and John laughed.

Randy had kept his promise and looked to be ok as he was handed his title belt. Triple H seemed that he would only need a patch, maybe a few stitches. Ali smiled as she went to gather the needed supplies for the two men. When she came back, the expressions had turned from happiness to utter surprise.

Triple H was already on his way back to Ali's room, but Randy was still in the ring. But he wasn't the only one.

Edge had made his way down to the ring. He smiled and gave Randy a hug and raised his hand in victory. Then to everyone's surprise, he turned his back on him and gave him a low blow.

After a few kicks to the ribs, he noticed the sledgehammer still lying in the corner and grabbed it. Smiling sadistically, he began to beat Randy senseless with it.

Triple H walked into Ali's office and took one look at everyone's faces and knew something was wrong. Looking at the tv, he knew what it was.

"What is he doing?" He asked sitting down. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" Ali asked coming back with more stitch thread, gauze and tape.

"Nothing." They all said, Ali quirked an eyebrow at them and then turned her attention to the tv. Her face turned sheet white. Trish got up and stood in front of the tv.

"Take care of Paul first." She said. Nodding, Ali quickly cleaned, stitched and bandaged up Paul. She then grabbed another pair of gloves and ran out of her room.

"Hey, Paul. Help me get out of here. I don't think we should be here when she comes back." Shawn said, Paul nodded and they left, leaving John and Trish.

"This isn't going to be good." John said shaking his head, Trish nodded in agreement.

Survivor Series had just gone off the air and Adam had just left the ring, a satisfying grin on his face. Ali ran past him and climbed into the ring to Randy.

"Baby are you ok?" She asked, with fear and worry in her eyes. Randy reached up and touched her face.

"I'm fine." He said hoarsely. "I told you not to worry so much." He rested his head back on the mat.

Ali nodded and motioned for Tom and the rest of the medics to bring out the stretcher. She looked at Randy and then looked at Tom. She didn't even have to say anything, Tom knew.

She helped them load Randy on to the stretcher and wheel him to the ambulance that was outside.

"Randy, baby. I've got to clean up here and then I'll be at the hospital as soon as possible." She said and looked at Tom. "Take care of him, I'll be there as soon as possible." Tom nodded and got in the ambulance with Randy. Ali watched as they pulled out before going back into the arena to pack up.

Arriving to the hospital almost an hour later, Ali rushed into the emergency area.

"I'm here to see Randy Orton. I sent him earlier by ambulance." She said looking at the girl behind the desk.

She looked at Ali and smiled. "Yes, he is doing fine. They have moved him upstairs to room 258. I can call the doctor that took care of him and have him take you up."

"That would be great." Ali said giving her a small smile. The girl paged a Dr. Plutone while Ali sat down in a chair, her hands shaking. A few minutes later, a tall, middle aged man came down the hallway.

"Are you Ali?" He asked. Ali nodded and stood up. "Hi Ali, I am Dr. Plutone. I took care of Mr. Orton when he arrived. Were you the one who sent him?"

"Yes, I am the in house doctor for the WWE. How bad was he?" She asked, concern covering her face.

"Well, he was not in good shape when he came here." He said, beginning to walk down the hallway to the elevator, he pushed a button to open the doors. "As it turns out, he has 3 broken ribs, a severe concussion 13 stitches in his forehead and some severe internal bruising."

They got on the elevator. Dr, Plutone continued. "When he first arrived, he had some internal bleeding that did eventually stop. Other than that, he is just fine. We are going to keep him here overnight for observation purposes, but then he should be able to go home tomorrow."

"How long is he going to be out of action?" Ali asked.

"At least a week, maybe longer. Knowing that he is a wrestler though, I doubt it will be longer than a week."

"Yeah, it is hard to keep them out long enough to heal completely." Ali said, as they stepped off the elevator.

"Well, you know he is in room 258, I'll be in in the morning to give a check up and hopefully release him."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." Ali said and walked down the hallway to his room.

Ali slowly opened the door to the room as she peeked inside to see Randy sleeping peacefully. She walked up to his bedside and sat down in a chair, his hand in hers.

"Oh Randy, what am I going to do with you? I told you something bad would happen, but you just kept telling me not to worry. Well, you just gave me reason to." She said quietly with a small smile. She leaned up and kissed his forehead, where he didn't have stitches. "You broke your promise Mr. Orton."

"No I didn't." Randy said quietly, a few moments later. "I am just fine, Edge on the other hand, opened a can of worms by doing that." He opened his eyes and gave her a small smile. "He is going to pay big time for the shit he pulled tonight."

"Well, you're not in the best of shape. Edge really took it to you. You are out for at least a week, Dr.'s orders, not even mine." She sighed. "I'm just glad you're ok. Your mom is in panic mode right now. I talked to her on the way here."

"Leave it to mom." He paused. "Did I really win?"

"Yeah, you won. John even won $100 off Shawn, they were placing bets in my office.

"I'm taking half or that." Randy said and laughed, he stopped abruptly from the pain in his abdomen. "How many did I break?"

"Three. Maybe you should let the bet go and focus on getting better. You now have a title to defend, and you are in no shape right now to do anything much more than breathe and talk."

"Well, hey. I'm dating the best doctor in the business, who I know will help me get back to perfect health in no time." He said, the color rising in Ali's cheeks. "That is, if she is well rested. You should go back to the hotel and get some sleep, I can call you in the morning when I'm discharged."

"I am not going anywhere. That couch over there looks pretty comfortable, I think I'll sleep there." Ali said getting up. Randy started to protest but Ali stopped him. "Randy, nothing you can say will change my mind. I am sleeping on this couch, and there is nothing you can do about it." She went over to the closet and grabbed an extra blanket. Randy watched her as she lay down on the couch and covered herself up.

"Goodnight Ali." Randy said softly.

"Goodnight." Ali said and rolled over. Randy smiled to himself as he watched the little brunette fall asleep before falling asleep himself.

"I am outta here." Randy said as he walked past the nurse's station on his way to the elevator. He had just been discharged and could not wait to leave.

"Randy slow down, you are still injured." Ali said, almost running to keep up with him.

"I don't care, I want to get out of here. I hate hospitals." He said getting on the elevator. He pulled Ali onto the elevator with him and waved goodbye to the nurses at the station.

"You should have taken a wheelchair." Ali said looking up at him.

"I know." He said. He looked down at Ali and smiled as he picked her up and planted a gentle kiss on her lips before setting her back down. "But if I would have used a wheelchair I wouldn't have been able to do that. So, are we going back to the hotel?" He asked as they walked outside to the rental car.

"Yeah, I have to shower before we go to the arena. You should probably shower too." She said getting into the driver's side of the car. "But, you will probably have to shower in my room because I know Trish stayed with John last night. I had them drop our bags off there last night."

"How did he turn out last night?"

"Well, I had to threaten him with is sex life to get him to calm down." Ali said laughing. "Other than that, he is just fine. I think Trish was more worried than he was."

"Which would explain why she stayed with him last night." Randy said laughing.

"Exactly."

"Go ahead and shower first." Randy said walking into the hotel room behind Ali.

"Are you sure? You can go first if you want to."

"No, go ahead. It is your room." Randy said plopping down on the couch. Ali shrugged as she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Randy's eyes were just starting to drift shut when his phone rang. Groaning, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey man, you outta the hospital?" John asked on the other line.

"Yeah, I'm in Ali's hotel room right now. She's in the shower and I'm waiting for my turn."

"You know…"John started, but Randy cut him off.

"Don't even start you horn dog." He said. "Did you bring the belt back to my room?"

"Yeah, I suppose you haven't seen it yet?"

"That would be correct, so where is it?"

"On the bed." Randy turned around and saw the belt laying at the foot of the bed.

"Thanks man, I'll see you at the arena." Randy said and hung up. He walked over to the belt and picked it up. He smiled as he took it over to his bag and placed it on top. He stood there for a moment staring at it until he heard the bathroom door open. He turned to see Ali walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

"Shower's all yours." Ali said walking over to her bag. Randy didn't move. "It's not nice to stare." Ali commented as she crouched in front of her bag and started rummaging through it.

"Doing that isn't nice either." He said raising an eyebrow at her.

Ali smiled as she walked over to him and traced a finger down his chest. "I know, but my bag was in here." She said and gave him a small kiss. "Now go shower. I'll tape your ribs when you get done." Randy glared at her before walking into the shower.

Ali had just gotten dressed and pulled out her laptop to check her email when Randy walked out of the bathroom. Ali looked up and took a deep breath as she had flashbacks to the day she had walked into his locker room to return his gym bag.

Randy smirked knowing the effect that he had given her.

"You're not even the least bit funny." Ali said getting up to grab some tape.

"Hey, you started it, besides, I at least have gym shorts on underneath this towel." He said taking it off.

Ali glared up at him as she started taping. Randy held his arms up as Ali made her way around his body several times. She ripped the tape and pressed it against his chest, pausing for a moment. She was about to turn around when Randy brought his arms down around her as he brought her body flush against his. He leaned own and kissed her passionately.

"What was that for?" She asked looking up at him.

"Just because I can." He replied.

"I see. Well, I think that you should get dressed so we can go to the arena, just because you can. After all, it is the night after a pay-per-view and there was a title change. The new champ should make an appearance before coming home with me this week." Ali said turning away, wondering if he would catch the hint.

"Wait a minute. What did I miss?" Randy asked confused. Ali turned around and smiled at him. "What did my mom make you do?"

"I promised your mom that I would watch you and take care of you this week so you didn't injure yourself more." Ali said. "And the only way I can do that is if I drag you home with me. I hope you're not mad. It was the only way I could get your mom to calm her nerves."

"Leave it to my mother. She now has to have my girlfriend protect me because she can't." Randy said with a laugh. "Why would I be mad? That's fine, but what about my appearances and matches?"

"Randy, you have Dr.'s orders to stay out of action for a week, Vince didn't want to take the risk of having you injured more, so he gave you the entire week off till next Monday. No matches, no signings, no nothing, but a relaxing week with me." Ali said with a smile.

"That sounds great." Randy said hugging her. "Are we going back to your place tomorrow?"

"Yeah. But, that is tomorrow. You still have to get through tonight." She looked at her watch. "And if I don't go now, I'm going to be late." Randy nodded as he grabbed a t-shirt and put it on. He grabbed his bag and newly won title as they walked out the door to go to the arena.

"They're what?!" Ali asked stopping what she was doing in her office, she turned to face Randy.

"They are putting me in a storyline with Edge." Randy said sitting down in a chair.

"What about John's rematch clause?"

"They are putting it off to see how the crowd likes the Edge vs. Randy idea. I wouldn't recommend talking to him about it right now. He is a little upset."

"I can't say I blame him." Ali said, sitting on Randy's lap. "So what do you do tonight?"

"Go out to the ring, celebrate, get interrupted by Edge. Not much other than that. Vince really gave me an easy night."

"After the match all of you went through last night, you all deserve an easy night. Other than a lot of taping, my night should be pretty easy too. I may get out of here before midnight tonight."

"Good, what time does our flight leave tomorrow? We are flying right?"

"Duh, Randy. I'm not driving from Colorado to Miami, Florida. I like to drive, but not that much. Our flight leaves at 9, so I will be at your room at 7."

"So in other words, you would like me packed, dressed and ready to go when you get there?"

"Yes."

Ali stood outside of Randy and John's hotel room. She had already knocked a few times on the door, but no one had answered. Shaking her head, she pulled out the key card that Trish had taken from John the previous night. Slipping the card into the door, it clicked open. Peering inside, Ali shook her head at the sight she saw, she had to admit, Trish was right. Neither one of the 2 men in the room were awake. Flipping on the light, she heard groans emit from both of the beds.

"What the HELL?" John shouted pulling the blankets over his head. Ali laughed to herself as she walked over to the bed Randy was sleeping in.

She stood next to the bed with her hands on her hips looking down at the figure that had his head buried in a pillow and blankets over his head.

"Randy. Randy. We need to get going to the airport." She said, he nestled himself further into his pillow. Ali sat on the bed, next to him. She pulled back the comforter to expose his face. "Randy, it's time to get up."

"Give me five more minutes." He said, rolling over.

Thinking to herself, Ali got up and went to the bathroom. Grabbing the ice bucket that still had ice in it, she filled it with cold water from the sink. Smirking to herself, she walked back over to where Randy was sleeping and dumped the entire bucket on his head.

Screaming, Randy jumped out of bed and looked around to see Ali dying in a fit of giggles on the floor.

"That wasn't funny." Randy said grabbing a towel from the bathroom.

"I had to get you out of bed somehow. We need to leave. Do you at least have your stuff packed?"

"Yeah, all I have to do is throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I showered last night." He said, grabbing a pair of jeans and walking into the bathroom.

"Can you two please keep it down, I'm trying to sleep here." A muffled voice said from the other bed.

"Don't worry John, we will be leaving soon." Ali said.

"How about we leave now?" Randy asked coming out from the bathroom, he still didn't have a shirt on.

"I'm afraid that they wouldn't let you on the plane without a shirt on." Ali said and threw him the one on his bed. He put it on and grabbed his suitcase.

"Ali, come on, we are going to be late for our flight and you are just sitting on my bed." Randy said with a smirk. She threw a pillow at him and got up.

"I'll see ya next week John." Randy said from the door. John stuck his hand up from the pile of blankets.

"Don't forget to turn off the lights." John called. They smiled as Randy turned off the lights and shut the door.

An hour and a half later, Ali and Randy sat in their seats on the plane, out of breath from running.

"Why did you pack you title at the bottom if your suitcase?" Ali asked looking over at him smiling.

"Hey, give me a break, I was tired and I wanted to be packed before I went to sleep. I wasn't thinking. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, we at least made the flight." She sat back in her seat. Randy grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. She looked at him and smiled. "What?"

"Thanks for saving me from my mother. If I would have gone to my house, she would have moved in the entire week I'm there. I love my mom, but she can be too worrisome sometimes."

"She is your mom, she is suppose to worry about her baby." Ali said laying her head on Randy's shoulder. "Besides, I would get bored sitting in my house all by myself for an entire week."

Their plane landed in Miami around 1pm. After gathering their luggage, they made their way out to the parking lot to find Ali's car. After a long search, they found her white Jeep Grand Cherokee.

After a 30 minute drive, Ali pulled into a long driveway that led to her 2 story home.

Randy got out of the SUV and looked at the beautiful house that stood in front of him. It was a very simple, 2-story white house with burgundy shutters. There was a small porch in the front that wound around one side of the house to a large patio in the back. In the back there was a pool and a hot tub along with a beautiful garden with a gazebo in the center.

Ali noticed how quiet Randy was. "Something wrong?"

"No, but I love your house. It is so simple, yet beautiful."

"Well, I am a very simple person, so I might as well have a simple house. Come on, you haven't even seen the inside yet." She said taking his hand and leading him inside.

"Let's see. To the left we have the dining room and kitchen. To the right we have the living room. There is a bathroom under the stairs and the door next to it leads to the basement." Ali walked over to the stairs that led to the basement. "The basement is like my entertainment room." She said walking down the stairs. "There is a big screen tv and a bar over in the corner. The tv has a classic Super Nintendo connected along with my DVD and VHS collection. Over there is the combination pool and ping pong table and a Pac Man arcade game."

Randy walked over to the leather couches and sat down on one. "These are really comfy. You can just leave me here for the week." Ali turned around and walked over to him.

"You are such a man." She said standing in front of him. Randy reached up and grabbed her waist, pulling her down onto his lap. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Yep, that I am. I don't think you would be dating me if I wasn't."

"Yeah, I suppose not." She said and kissed him again. "Come on, you have to see the rest of the house." Ali got up and started walking up the stairs. Randy turned to watch her leave. He groaned to himself as he got up and followed her.

After seeing the rest of the house and a trip to the grocery store, Ali and Randy walked back into the house laughing.

"I still can't believe the look on that girl's face when she noticed who you were." Ali said setting down her bags.

"Hey, what can I say? I just have that effect on people. I still remember the look on your face when I was carried into your office that night and needed stitches. You looked like someone had just told you that you were fired or something."

"Well, I wasn't really that fond of you at the time." Ali said, putting away the groceries. "We all see how that turned out."

"Come on now, I make your life interesting." Randy said in his defense, moving into the living room. He laid down on the couch.

"Either that or complicating, take your pick." She said, sitting next to him. Randy reached up and grabbed her hands as pulled her on top of him. He laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

They parted and Ali looked down at him before kissing him again. She moved herself so she was straddling his waist. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he brought her back down flush with his body, increasing the heat of the moment. Ali grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to take it off, noticing this Randy sat up and broke the kiss long enough to bring his shirt over his head.

Ali ran her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles ripple beneath her finger tips as he moved. Randy brought his hands up Ali's sides, bringing her shirt up along with his hands. Ali raised her arms to allow him to remove the garment before wrapping her arms back around his neck. Randy broke the kiss and looked into Ali's eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We can stop now if you want." He said quietly. Ali shook her head.

"Not this time, I have resisted you long enough. But, do you think we should move upstairs?"

Without answering, Randy scooped her up, her legs still around his waist and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Bursting through the door, he laid her down on her bed. Sitting up, Ali reached for the belt on his jeans and quickly undid it. Undoing the button and the zipper also, she snaked his jeans down his muscular legs. Sitting back she hooked her toes in his underwear and took them off with precision.

Randy leaned over as he undid the button on her jeans and pulled them and her panties off in one swift movement. He paused for a moment and looked down at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're beautiful." He said. Ali smiled as she reached up and pulled him down on top of her. Randy placed a gentle kiss on her lips before moving to explore the rest of her body with his lips, loving the moans of pleasure escaping from her mouth.

Slowly, crawling back up her body, Randy pressed his forehead against hers; silently asking her again with is eyes. Ali smiled and nodded as she wrapped her legs around his slender, toned waist.

Slowly Randy began to enter her, letting himself be consumed by her inner walls. A cry of pure ecstasy escaped Ali's lips as he filled her to her core. Randy kissed her cheek as he began his rhythm of thrusts.

Ali groaned as Randy moved from her cheek to the valley of her neck as he lightly nipped at it with his teeth. Running her hands up his back, she sent shivers down his spine that made him grow harder inside of her.

Ali soon found herself coming closer and closer to the edge that she had not reached in a long time as her name came quietly and breathlessly across the lips of the man above her.

Bringing his lips back to hers, Ali arched herself into Randy as her head fell back while she called his name as her orgasm ripped through her body. With one final thrust, Randy spent himself into her, finishing as she did.

Randy kissed her again as he slid out of her and lay down beside her, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. Ali rested her head on his chest as they fell asleep, their hearts beating as one.

Ali's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight peeked through the curtains of her bedroom. Sighing slightly, she lifted her head from Randy's chest, his arm still wrapped securely around her. Smiling, she leaned up and kissed his lips lightly.

Groaning, Randy's eyes opened and looked down at the tiny beauty he had wrapped in his arms.

"Morning." Ali said smiling.

"Morning beautiful." Randy said. "How did you sleep?"

"One of the best night's I have had in quite a while." She said getting up. She grabbed Randy's t-shirt that was on the floor and put it on before walking into the bathroom.

Randy smiled as he watched her walk into the bathroom, silently thanking God for giving her to him. Closing his eyes and rolling onto his stomach, he began to fall back asleep.

Ali walked out of the bathroom, she shook her head seeing Randy had gone back to sleep. She stood beside the bed looking at his muscular back that rose and fell with his breathing. She gently placed a hand at the small of his back and inched it up to his shoulders as she traced his tattoo with her nails. Randy moaned as he put the pillow over his head.

"Come on sleepy head. You can't sleep all day."

"I bet you I could." He said, his voice muffled by the pillow. Ali grabbed another pillow and hit him across the back with it. Randy reached an arm out to grab the pillow, causing Ali to lose her balance and fall across his back. Randy rolled over and grabbed her around the waist before flipping her over to pin her to the bed.

"Are you awake now?" she asked giggling.

"Well, considering you woke me up with…a pillow?" He said quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Hey, it's a lot better than a bucket of ice water." She said. Randy glared at her before letting her go. He sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled on his underwear and a pair of shorts. Ali came up behind him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Randy smiled as he turned around slightly to capture her lips with his.

He pulled away and looked into her dark brown eyes.

"What? Is something wrong?" She asked quietly looking back into his blue eyes.

"No. Nothing's wrong. But…are you ok? I mean, did I hurt you last night in any way?"

"No." Ali said smiling. "Trust me, if you would have hurt me, you'd be hurting too." She said and kissed him lightly before getting up and going to the kitchen.

Randy shook his head as he got up and followed her.

Almost A Week Later…

Randy and Ali walked into the arena for Monday Night RAW after a somewhat 'relaxing' week off. Randy walked with Ali to her office for the night.

"So are you rooming with Trish tonight?" He asked, handing her her bag.

"Yeah. She called me yesterday and told me I had no choice." She said smiling. "Hey, no pouting."

"Well, I suppose I can't keep you all to myself. I did have an entire week with you." He said. "I better go out and do my meet and greet with the fans. I'll see you later." He leaned over and gave her a small kiss. They broke apart when they heard someone whistling. Randy and Ali turned to see Shawn Michaels smirking at them.

"Randy, I hate to do this to ya, but you and I need to go see the fans." Shawn said, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. Ali laughed as Randy waved goodbye as he was being dragged to the back door by Shawn.

Just as Ali turned around to go into her office, she was tackled by Trish.

"I guess you missed me?" Ali said regaining her balance.

"Of course. I've missed my roomie, granted, John was a pretty good roommate for a week, but I missed you none the less." Trish said sitting down. "So, how was your break?"

Ali smiled. "It was very…"

"Physical." Trish interrupted. Ali raised her eyebrows at her best friend. "You can't hide anything from me. I know as well as you do, exactly what happened the entire week you and Randy were at your house…alone."

Ali smiled as the color started rising in her cheeks, remembering the past week she had spent with Randy. Trish smiled, shaking her head knowingly.

"Maybe I have been friends with you too long." Ali said going to her cabinet.

"No…I just know you too well. Honey, you and Randy both, went way too long without sex; you had to make up for lost time. My guess is that you two didn't even make it through the first night. Correct?"

Ali continued arranging her things for the show.

"Ali?" Trish said getting up.

"Ok, ok, but Trish, have you seen who I am dating? I could only resist him for a while before it just became too much. I couldn't help myself. And besides, I wouldn't have done anything if I didn't think I was ready to 'take that step' with him. I wouldn't trade this past week for anything." Ali said sitting down, she had a small smile on her face and a distant look in her eyes. "I don't know, for the first time in my life, I feel like someone cares about me, I mean actually cares about me, maybe in a more than friends way."

Trish sat next to Ali for a moment, looking at her and smiling, knowing her friend was slowly, but finally letting her guard down and allowing herself to fall for someone. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am very happy for you, Ali." Ali returned her smile.

"Well, that's enough of this mushy talk, I am back on the road and I have a job to do."

Randy and Shawn walked back into the arena after about a half an hour of signing.

"That is one thing that will never get old, the passion that the fans have for us." Shawn said. Randy muttered something, his mind obviously elsewhere. Shawn stopped walking.

Randy stopped a few moments later, noticing that Shawn was no longer beside him. "Is something wrong?"

"No. I was just watching you. I have not seen you this happy in a very long time." Shawn said smiling.

"What do you mean Shawn?" Randy asked, sitting on a trunk in the hallway.

"You have just been a completely different person this past year or so. You seem…happier."

"Hmm…How so?"

"Ali."

"Oh...you know Shawn, I don't know what it is. She always keeps me in a good mood, but I just love the way that she can always brighten up my day, no matter how good or bad it is going." He said smiling. "And she is always doing things for me, not only big things, but the small details that everyone else overlooks like folding my clothes and getting me an extra room key because I always lose mine. You know what I mean?"

Shawn nodded his head knowingly. "Yep. It's the same feeling I got when I first fell in love with Rebecca." Randy shook his head.

"Shawn, let's not jump to conclusions. We have only been dating like 8 months, I can't be in love. Isn't it a little soon for that, especially after the whole Samantha thing?"

"I knew Rebecca for 4 weeks before we got married. You have been separated from Sam for almost 3 years now. If it is love, you'll know. It's something you can't really fight or hide for that matter. What happened with Samantha was horrible, yes, but if it wouldn't have happened, then you wouldn't be with Ali right now."

"You have a point. I really don't know what my life would be like if I wasn't with Ali. She gives me something that Sam never did."

"Like happiness, satisfaction…dedication." Shawn said looking at the younger man in front of him. "What more could you ask for? I'll see ya later, Randy." And with that, Shawn left Randy to ponder.

Randy walked into Ali's office after showering and changing after his match that night. Not seeing her in her office, he sat down behind her desk and waited for her to return. His jaw dropped when he saw Ali walk in, reading some print outs.

Ali had changed from her jeans and t-shirt into a jean mini skirt and a pink, low cut halter. She had also put on a pair of black, knee-high boots and let her hair down. She looked up and smiled when she was Randy.

"Hey baby. Good job in your match tonight. How you feeling?" She said walking over to him and sitting on her desk.

"Pretty good." He said leaning back in the chair. "You look sexy as hell. Going out with the girls tonight?"

"Yeah. They talked me into it. They told me it was the least I could do after running off for a week." She said crossing her legs. "I had to borrow these clothes though, I didn't bring any with me. I borrowed Trish's shirt, but maybe I should have borrowed Torrie's. I don't fill this one out as well as Trish does."

Randy sat up in the chair, placing his hands on Ali's hips. "You look beautiful." He said kissing her lightly. Ali groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Randy pulled her onto his lap. Smiling, Randy pressed his forehead against hers as he looked into her eyes.

"What would you do if I told you that I loved you?" He said quietly searching her eyes for the answer.

Ali pulled back a little as she bit her bottom lip, looking at the man in front of her. Smiling, she placed a hand on his cheek as she kissed his lips lightly. "I would have to say that I loved you too."

Two Months Later…

Ali walked into the arena, taking a deep breath as she did do. Her plane had just brought her back from a long 2 week seminar about sports health and therapy that Vince had sent her on. After getting her print outs about the happenings from the past 2 weeks, Ali went to her office, a smile spreading across her face when she opened the door.

Decorating her office, were several vases of flowers, bouquets of balloons and bags upon bags of starbursts.

"I guess I was missed." She said walking over to the flowers as she began reading the cards.

"You bet you were." Trish said coming in behind her. Ali smiled as she turned around and hugged her friend. "You really need to stop leaving for weeks on end, I can only take so much of it.

"Hey, Vince made me go. I didn't have a choice in the matter." Ali said.

"Have you read any of the cards yet?"

"No, I just walked in. Who sent all these?" Ali said grabbing one of the cards.

"Well, the balloons and candy are from me and John, the green and black bouquet is from Shawn and Paul, the roses are from all the girls, the wildflowers are from Flair, Batista, Jeff and Carlito and I'm sure you can guess who the teddy bear holding the daisies with the balloon that says 'I Miss You' is from." Trish said looking at Ali. "It hasn't been the same without you. We have all been fending for ourselves with our injuries and tapings, for some, it hasn't been pretty. John had to tape Randy's wrists for him."

"Well, hopefully I won't be leaving again for a while." Ali said. "Thanks for the balloons and candy, Lord knows I will eat way too much of it. Do you know if Randy is here yet?"

"No, he's not here yet, but he should be here soon. I gotta go change, I'll see you later." Trish said giving her a hug and leaving.

Ali reached for the card that was held by the fluffy brown teddy bear. She smiled as she read it.

I have missed you like crazy and can't wait to see you and hold you again. Please, no more seminars.  
All My Love,  
Randy

Ali picked up the daisies and smelled them, the scent filling her nose.

"Well, who is this stranger?" Said a voice from behind her. Setting the flowers down, she turned around to see Randy leaning against the doorway, his hands folded across his expansive chest.

"Randy!" Ali said running over to him. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Randy smiled as his lips met hers in a passionate, I missed you kiss.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you." Randy whispered against her lips.

"I do if it is as much as I missed you." Ali said kissing him again.

Ali unwrapped her legs from Randy's waist and grabbed his hand. Smiling, she led him to the back room of her office, closing the door behind her and locking it.

She turned around, looking at Randy who had an eyebrow quirked at her.

Ali walked towards him and shoved him against a nearby wall. She grabbed his shirt as she laid a breath-taking kiss on him. "Ali…I know what you're thinking…" Randy said between kisses.

"Randy…you talk too much." Ali said as she kissed him again.

Ten minutes later Ali and Randy walked out for her office, both slightly out of breath and a little sweaty.

"I told you I missed you, phone calls just aren't the same." Randy said walking to the door.

"No they're not." Ali said. "It has been a long 2 weeks."

"Tell me about it." Randy said grabbing his bag. He paused at the door. "What are you doing Wednesday evening?"

"Packing for my flight to the house show Thursday?" Ali said, Randy shook his head. "Ok then, what am I doing Wednesday?"

"Go to John's house around 3pm. Take some nice clothes to change into and I'll pick you up at 6."

Ali looked at Randy, giving him a suspicious look, knowing he was up to something. "Randy…"

"Don't give me that look, just trust me on this. I've gotta go change, I'll see you later." He said and kissed her quickly. "I love you." He said and bolted out of the door before Ali could say anything.

Ali stood there for a few moments, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

Wednesday…

"Man, it is a good thing you don't have a limit on your credit card." John said walking into his house.

"I didn't spend that much." Randy said carrying several bouquets of roses with him. "Can we put these in some water before tonight?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen. You know your way around. Trish?! Are you still here?"

Trish walked out from the living room. "Were the hell else would I be? How was shopping?" She asked giggling.

"Hey, we only went shopping because we needed to. We don't do it as an extra-curricular activity." John said.

"So did you get everything that you needed for tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah." Randy said coming out from the kitchen. "Did you get the key?"

"Of course." Trish said handing it to him. Randy smiled as he took it and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks. I hope everything goes well tonight."

Randy and Trish sat outside Ali's house as they watched her put her things in her car and get ready to leave. Ali was on the phone with Trish.

"Trish, I know you know what is going on, why don't you tell me?" Ali pleaded with her friend.

"Honey, this is why those 2 don't tell me anything, because I can't keep a secret from you just like you can't keep one from me." Trish said. Randy sat in the driver's seat of the car laughing silently.

"I still wonder what all this is about. It can't have anything to do with our 1 year anniversary, that was almost 3 months ago."

"Maybe he just wants to spend some time with you. You were gone for 2 weeks." Trish said. They watched as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Maybe you're right. I'm on my way to John's now, are you there?"

"I am running a few errands right now, but I should be back in an hour or so." Trish lied. Randy smiled as he pulled into the driveway of Ali's house and drove around to the back.

"Ok, well, I'll see you in an hour then."

"Sounds good." Trish said and hung up. "Why did you guys have to involve me in all this? I hate lying to her."

"Because you wanted to be involved?" Randy said quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, sorry forgot about that." She said getting out of the vehicle. Randy rolled his eyes as he popped the trunk and they began to unload all the supplies the guys had gotten earlier.

"Trish, my hair is fine." Ali said as Trish fixed yet another out-of-place strand of hair.

"I know, but Randy said to look nice, well, I want you to look perfect." She said as an argument.

"Trish, I haven't taken this much time on my hair since the Hall of Fame induction, and I'm just wearing my hair down, it's going to get messed up as soon as I move my head anyway."

"Ali!!! Randy's here!" John yelled from downstairs. Ali smiled as she put on her heels and stood up.

"Why are you making me wear these?" She asked.

"Because they look a lot nicer with the dress than flip flops." Trish argued.

"Thank you for your help Trish."

"Hey, no problem."

"Ali, are you coming?" John said walking into the guest room. "Wow, you look nice."

"Thanks John, yes I'm coming." She said walking out of the door. John smiled as she passed him and went downstairs.

Randy smiled as he saw Ali coming down the stairs. She was wearing a simple dark blue halter top with a deep cut neck-line that came just above her knees. Her hair flowed down her back in all its natural curl and hit her mid-back.

Ali smiled at Randy who was dressed in a pair of black dress pants and a baby blue button down shirt.

"Mind telling me what all this is about?" Ali asked softly when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well, we never really celebrated out anniversary and I haven't seen you in 2 weeks. So tonight is completely ours." Randy said. He leaned over and kissed Ali softly. "You ready to go?"

"Almost." Ali said. She walked over to the door and grabbed her dark blue flip flops. She took her heels off and put them on. "Ok, now I'm ready." Randy smiled as he extended his arm and walked her out to his car.

"So why did I have to get dressed up?" Ali asked.

"Because we are going to a dinner theatre. They really don't like it when someone shows up in jeans." Randy said.

"I knew that." Ali said rolling her eyes. "So what show are we seeing?"

"Grease." Ali squealed as she hugged Randy. "Did I make a good choice?"

"I have only been talking about wanting to see it for like 3 months now."

"Well, I'm glad I made the right choice."

A Few Hours Later…

"Wasn't that just wonderful?!" Ali said as her and Randy walked out the dinner theatre.

"I have to admit, it was better than I thought it would be." Randy admitted, holding the door to the car open for Ali.

Ali talked animatedly while Randy drove to her house. Randy couldn't help but laugh at how happy she was. When they got to Ali's house, Randy helped her out of the car and walked with her up to her door.

"Ok, now give me your keys." Randy said.

"Why?"

"Just give me your keys." Ali did so, looking at him puzzled. Randy unlocked the door. "Ok, now I need you to close your eyes and take my hand as I lead you inside."

"Randy what is this all about?" Ali asked as he led her inside by her hand. As soon as she stepped inside, her nose was filled with the scent of vanilla.

Randy led her into her house. He smiled seeing John and Trish had been there to light all the candles and make sure everything was in order.

Leading Ali to the center of her living room he turned around to face her. "Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Ali opened her eyes and brought her hand to her mouth as she looked around her house. White candles were the only source of light in the room, which explained the vanilla scent as she walked in. There were also dozens of bouquets of roses all around the room in an assortment of candles. Surrounding them were rose petals on the floor, the furniture, and surrounding the candles. Tears came to Ali's eyes as she looked at Randy.

"Randy, all this is beautiful, but…what is it all for?" she asked.

Randy grabbed Ali's hands as he looked into her eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Ali, almost 15 months ago, we started dating. I honestly thought I would never date again after what Sam did to me, then that one fateful day, I was hit over the head with a chair and sent to you. After that night, I knew I had to get to know you, but first I had to convince you. I had to keep fighting against your barriers for almost 8 months before I finally got you to trust me, and who knows, if we wouldn't have gotten stuck in that elevator, we may never have gotten together. But, I am so glad we did. You have brought something into my life that I never thought I would ever have…happiness, satisfaction, and dedication."

Randy took a deep breath as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a tiny box. He looked at the tiny box in his hand as he descended down onto one knee. He looked up into Ali's brown eyes that were brimming with tears. "Ali, I love you with all of my heart and all of my being. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…as your husband. Ali…will you marry me?"

Randy opened the box to show her a simple silver ring with a single and rather large diamond sitting in the middle.

Ali looked from Randy to the ring and back again to Randy. By now tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked at the man she knew she loved. A smiled came across her tear-streaked face as she nodded her head and squeaked out a small yes.

Randy smiled as he stood up and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. Grabbing her around the waist, he spun her around before placing her back on the floor and placing a gentle, but passionate kiss on her lips.


End file.
